The Multiplying Idyosyncracy Effect
by Violet Killer
Summary: People are strange creatures. We are capable of building, destroying, loving, and hating. And how we chose to spend our short, sweet time on Earth is what defines us. All of us.


**Title: The Multiplying Idiosyncrasy Effect **

**Summary: People are strange creatures. We are capable of building, destroying, loving, and hating. And how we chose to spend our short, sweet time on Earth is what defines us. All of us.  
**

**Author's Note: This just came to me. I have no idea if it will continue or if it won't, so..yea.**

* * *

_Now that it's all said and done,_

_I can't believe you were the one,  
_

_To build me up and break me down,  
_

_Like an old abandoned house.  
_

-Penny-

One of the first things we learn in life is to not judge someone. Don't judge a book by its cover and all that jazz. When I was in highschool I was the blonde, thin, pretty cheerleader. You know, the mean girl in all the teenage romantic comedy's. And _because _I was this people thought I was one of two things. 1) A slut. 2) A bitch. I was nether of those things. I lost my virginity to Kurt, at like, 20, because I thought I loved him. And I might've been a bit of a bully, but to my friends I was a genuinely nice person.

I think.

I remember , in highschool, knowing these three girls: Andi, Rose, and Liz. They might have really preppy names, but they were the opposite. Andi with a bright red Mohawk thing, Rose with brown hair with blonde trim, and Liz with short black hair. Andi and Rose hated everyone around them, but Liz was nicer. She was smart. And she could be friendly, I knew that. So one day, I struck up a conversation with her. It was in study hall, and I took the seat behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Penny?" Her brown eyebrows (I _knew _black wasn't her natural color) knitted. "I'm not giving you answers to the science test."

"...we have a science test?" She nodded slowly, her eyes wide, like talking to a young child. "But, I'm not here for that. I was thinking, I have lots of friends who would be interesting in you." I smiled, thinking I was helping her. But she looked both amused and insulted.

"Friends...like...what kind of friends?"

"I know _lots _of bisexual girls, Liz! I mean, _I'm _not bisexual, but I think they might be interested in going out with you." Her eyes got wide, then really narrow, really fast.

"You think I'm a...lesbian?" Her voice got an octave lower. Mine got an octave higher.

"Well...aren't you?" Her face contorted with rage and she seethed through her teeth.

"_No, I am not. Now leave me alone you judgmental bitch. Just because I wear black, have short hair, and hang out with guys and one lesbian friend does not make me a lesbian. I am interested in men. And even if I _was _a lesbian, setting me up with one of your bimbo friends wouldn't be doing me a favor. So, you know what Penny? You can go to hell."_ With that, she turned around and I never spoke to her again.

Hm, maybe I was a bit of a bitch.

Anyway, when I met Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, and Raj I sorta judged them as the nerdy, geeky type. I mean, I was right. But they were so much more.  
Like Howard. When you first look at him you see a horribly-dressed pig, nerd, idiot. But I've seen more than that. I've seen the in love Howard. The depressed Howard. The caring Howard. The Howard that loves Raj. The Howard that loves Bernadette. The Howard that stands up for his friends. The Howard that misses his dad. The Howard that loved his mom. I've seen all of that. And I know, that if anyone tried to mess with Howard, I would still stand up for him. He's a creep, no doubt, but he's _my _creep. _Our _creep.

One night, I had a very painful cramp. And, I ran to the bathroom, and saw that I forgot to by tampons (was to drunk to/couldn't afford them/was to lazy to). I looked around for anything, but finally just threw on some sweats, a t-shirt, and shoved a wad of toilet paper in my underwear. Grabbed my keys, and ran downstairs, got in the car, and drove to the supermarket.

When I got there, I decided that I should to some more shopping. I grabbed the tampons, and looked at my watch. 2:36 in the goddamn morning. I made my way over to the drinks aisle and grabbed some vodka. "You really should quit, you know." I heard the voice, and turned around seeing Howard. But not _Howard. _He was in baggy jeans (not his usual painfully tight jeans, butbaggy jeans), sneakers, and a Harvard sweatshirt. His hair was ruffled, all bed-head like. And he had a bit of a 5 o'clock shadow. Damn.

"...Howard?" He looked good. Like, seriously. Why does he dress like a friggen' lunatic every day when he looks like _this _in the middle of the night? He gave a small smirk (he actually has a nice little smile when he doesn't have a perverted smirk) and nodded. "What are you doing here?" He walked over and took the vodka from my basket, and placed it back on the shelf.

"My mom needed some stuff." I nodded and turned my attention to the shelves of alcohol.

"You know you don't have any right to do this. I can make my own choices." He nodded and started walking, slowly, and I started walking with him.

"I know, Penny. But, Raj has the same problem, my mom has the same problem, my dad had the same problem. I just wanted to help _somebody _with the same problem. And you're better when you don't drink. You hook up with _Leonard _when you drink." He looked up at me. "Leonard. You hooked up with Leonard! You know you have a problem." Pink tinged my cheeks, but I knew he was right.

"Raj has a drinking problem?" He nodded, but didn't say anything, so I guess he didn't want to talk about it. "How are you guys?"

"Good...good. So why are you here?" His eyes flicked down to the basket and saw the several boxes of tampons. "Nevermind." He gave a small laugh and my cheeks became pinker. "Listen, I gotta go. So...um...see you tomorrow?"

"Um...yea. Pizza night." He rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. He placed his hand up in a small wave. I waved back and he walked to the check out counter, while I continued my shopping.

I don't care what anyone says, it is possible that Howard can look good. I just never want to see him with a beard. Ick.

Same goes with Raj and Leonard. You first see them as dorky, geeky, smart-guy idiots. But they are so much more. They can flirt, they have emotions, they can get angry, they can be asses, they can be sorry. They know when they're wrong.

_Most of the time. _

But stupid, stupid, _stupid _Leonard. I guess it's not his fault. I was his first serious girlfriend, and I get that he wants to be serious-er. But you don't say 'I love you' to early. You don't flippen' propose! And I guess I really like Leonard. And I love him. But I'm not _in _love with him. And there is a total, total, TOTAL difference. I'm serious. Really.

And Raj is a total sweetheart. When he's sober. Then again, he doesn't really talk to me when he's sober. But I want him to. I want him to get better. I really do. Because, Raj is a really great guy.

And then there is Sheldon.

Ah, Sheldon. Crazy, funny, genius, obsessive, jerk, Sheldon. He's a great guy, but he's also a bit of a jerk. But he has feelings, and he's so smart, and he's...Sheldon. And I love him. A lot. I'm not _in _love with him. I love him like Howard loves Raj.

That being said...he can be a bit insensitive.

And that's what starts this whole goddamn thing.

* * *

"Morning Sheldon, have any coffee?" I smiled as I walked into Sheldon's apartment. It was Sunday morning, around 11-ish. Sheldon was sitting at his computer. I heard weird noises, and realized he was playing a game.

"No, Penny, but I have some ice tea." I shrugged and made myself a glass.

"Whatcha playing, sweetie?"

"Sims. The sequel. With all of the expansion and stuff packs." He smiled and I gave a small squeal. I loved Sims. I set down my glass and grabbed one of the ball stools and sat next to Sheldon. "Penny?"

"Hush, sweetie. I love Sims. So, what's going on?" I looked at the characters. There were five of them, living in three to four houses on the same land. One of them had blonde hair, the others...they all looked...familiar. "Is that...us?"

"Yes, Penny. It is. I applied the same things to these characters. Howard, Sheldon, Raj, and I went to college. You didn't. You are working at the drive-through, Howard is an engineer, Raj an astrophysicist, and Leonard and I scientists! Howard is dating Bernadette, who is also in the same area of work."  
I frowned, and realized I probably made the least amount of money in the game.

"Sheldon..how much do I make?"

"$57.84." He rattled off, not even having to check. The sad thing was, that close to my usual paycheck. I sighed.

"What do you think it would be like if I went to college...in the game." Sheldon paused the game, thinking.

"Well, you would probably get promoted, be on a better path...why, Penny?" I shrugged. "I'm just comparing the game with the lives. And you are stuck at a dead-end job, making low pay. Thank god you live on the same property as us so I can pay the bills. I mean, degrees help in the world of fast food and acting." I looked down, tears pricking my eyes.

"Thanks, Sheldon." I got up and walked to the door. "I'll keep that in mind." I slammed the door and ran into my place, right to the fridge. God dammit! No vodka. "_Dammit Howard!" _I wail. I plop myself on the couch. Maybe a degree would help me. But what would it be for? Maybe for, like, drama. Or arts. But, I couldn't go back to college. I don't have the money, I have work...I couldn't. I sigh, and curl up, trying not to let Sheldon hear me sob.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Hey, Penny, you okay?"

"Come on in, Leonard." I sighed, stretching out my aching legs. Leonard walked in and gave his sad smile. I knew that smile. He smiled that certain smile whenever he was talking to me about my crappy life, whenever Sheldon was on a rampage, whenever he was explaining some science stuff to me. I hated that smile.

"So, how's it goin'?"

"I was thinking about going back to college and-"

"Penny, that's great!" I glared at him.

"_But _I was thinking I don't have the money, the time, the skill, the energy and...I'm not going to." I sighed. "What does it matter, anyway? I'll get some auditions. My pay-check is good."

"Penny, you haven't paid your cable-bill in three months. You haven't watched your TV in five. Maybe going back to college is what you _need._" I rubbed the back of my neck. "Listen, Penny. I could help you study, and maybe even loan you some money and-"

"No. Leonard if I do go back to college I need to do it by myself. Sure, you can help me study. But I need to get in with my own money." And I stood up. "I'm going to go open a savings account. I'm going to cut back on shoes. I'm going to save money." Leonard's eyes widened.

"Are you sure, Penny?"

"Yes, Leonard, I am."

Now, I could've just as easily swallowed my pride and took his money. But, if I did, this would've have happened. This entire, crazy story. That lead me to finding love, romance, and a bunch of other cheesy things.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thus begins the crazy story, in all of its crazy glory.**

**So, any requests, ideas, raves, or whatnot PLEASE let me know. Reviews are greater than and equal to love!  
**


End file.
